


Attitude Adjustment

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Frisk (Undertale), Angry Sans (Undertale), Arguing, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Caring Sans (Undertale), Child Frisk (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Comforting Sans (Undertale), Confused Sans (Undertale), Corporal Punishment, Crying, Discipline, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Is 10, Frisk (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Frisk is a Little Shit (Undertale), Frustration, Gen, Hand Spanking, Hugs, Hurt Papyrus (Undertale), Hurt Sans (Undertale), Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Over the Knee, Papyrus (Undertale) Being Papyrus, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Parent Sans (Undertale), Parenthood, Poor Frisk (Undertale), Poor Papyrus (Undertale), Poor Sans (Undertale), Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Serious Sans (Undertale), Skeleton Puns, Some Humor, Spanking, Temper Tantrums, Uncle Papyrus (Undertale), Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), as usual, headache, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Papyrus, for once, was actually starting to annoy Frisk and get on her nerves. She knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, but she was having a horrible day anyways. Sans noticed their commotion and stepped in as he was not used to witnessing Frisk acting the way she did before, especially towards Papyrus. When things got too out of hand, he decided to step in.
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 10





	Attitude Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There will be a spanking. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Frisk woke up a bit late. Already, the day was starting out horribly and she didn't even sit up yet. Her head was pounding like there were millions of jack hammers slamming onto her head. It sucked, but she was still determined to go on by the day like nothing was happening. The skelebros had run out of headache medicine, so she decided to toughen up and deal with the excruciating pain... even if she wanted the ground to suck her up at times.

She descended the stairs and met Papyrus on the way. Her headache pounded further when he spoke to her. She seriously regretted having a sleepover with the skelebros at that moment.

"HELLO, HUMAN! ARE YOU READY TO HAVE SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI?"

Her ears rung.

"No." Frisk grumbled as she entered the kitchen to collect her items and backpack for school. "I need to go to school."

"OKAY. MAYBE YOU CAN HAVE SOME AFTER WHEN YOU COME BACK HOME TO GOAT TORIEL."

Frisk cringed at the skeleton's voice reverberating through the whole house.

"Whatever." She stomped her way outside to wait for the bus.

Papyrus watched her leave as he felt slightly conflicted by her off-putting attitude. Sans was too.

And he was _not_ impressed.

*****(Afternoon)

Frisk knew she needed to walk home to her mom, but she would feel slightly bad for doing so. After all, Papyrus promised he would make her some spaghetti for her to enjoy. She agreed to it only because her headache had disappeared partially.

She knocked on the skelebros' door. Of course, Papyrus is always the first to answer. He opened it so fast that she almost jumped backwards in fright. "WELCOME BACK, HUMAN!" Her headache was already coming back. Slowly, but surely. "ARE YOU HERE TO COLLECT YOUR SPAGHETTI?"

"Yeees." Frisk groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Can I come in now?"

"YES, HUMAN. YOU SHALL ENTER THE PREMISES." He ran straight to the kitchen knowing she will follow him.

Once again, she felt she was going to regret seeing them as she entered where Papyrus was at. She saw at the corner of her eye Sans was sitting on the couch. He was watching her every move. She couldn't figure out why, but at the same time her headache told her she couldn't give a flying-

"*ay, frisk. *how has your day been?"

"Not very good." Frisk made sure to mutter it under her breath so Papyrus wouldn't hear her. For now, she didn't want to make him worried or sad.

"*hmm." Sans said to no one in particular as Frisk miserably forced herself to the kitchen.

"VWALA! HERE'S THE SPAGHETTI YOU ASKED FOR." Papyrus gave her the bowl with such glee it made her want to throw up.

"Thanks. I guess." She grunted. Sans listened in carefully during their conversation.

"I ALWAYS TRY MY BEST. SAY," Frisk felt like she was going to burst when she turned around to wait for what he was going to say. "WHY DON'T YOU STAY HERE AND EAT THE SPAGHETTI WITH US?"

"No, not really." Frisk shook her head. Still, her headache was building up.

"I INSIST. YOU SEEM TO HAVE HAD A HORRIBLE DAY TODAY. IT'S ONLY POLITE IF I DO SO."

His voice was beginning to grate on her ears and brain.

"Please. No. I don't want to." She snapped.

"MAYBE FOR JUST A FEW MINUTES. PLEASE?" Papyrus begged.

"NO!" Frisk exploded as Sans stood up in shock. "I'M SO SICK OF EVERYONE! I WISH EVERYONE WOULD SHUT THE HELL UP! YES! THAT INCLUDES YOU, PAPYRUS! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"B-But, Frisk-" Papyrus almost never called her by her name.

"Papyrus!" Frisk snapped as she was up at his face. "Do you have a thick skull or what? I told you to shut up and leave me alone!" 

Papyrus's jaw quivered, then he fled straight for the safety of his bedroom. He slammed the door shut. She and Sans could clearly hear him start crying muffled in his pillow.

Sans's pupils were gone. That meant he was livid. Frisk knew that, but her anger forced her to not care about what was transpiring at the moment.

" _D o y o u k n o w w h a t y o u h a v e d o n e?_ " Sans growled.

"Yes, of course." Frisk rolled her eyes. "I am sick of everyone today. No one seems to want to leave me alone."

"Then why did you come over here?" Sans was so serious that he wasn't talking in his laid back tone in the slightest. It terrified Frisk at how different Sans was. _Almost._

"Because he made me spaghetti. Duh." Frisk crossed her arms over her chest. She averted her eyes away from Sans's empty eyesockets.

"Don't you get smart with me, young lady." Sans pointed at her for a second. "You are on thin ice with me."

"Well... you do live in a snowy area." Frisk attempted a joke. For once, Sans didn't even twitch at the pun. His eyesockets, which glowed white again, weren't leaving her direction whatsoever.

"You wanna try and move on from this moment like you did nothing to Papyrus? Try me." Sans warned.

"I did tell you I wasn't having a good day." Frisk reminded stubbornly.

"Correct. However, there is no logical reason for taking out your own frustrations on people you love, unless they deserve it. Papyrus doesn't and you know it."

"He's annoying. There. Are you happy?" Frisk rolled her eyes.

"Are you humans always this dramatic? Or is it just you?" Sans frowned.

For some odd reason, Frisk took great offense to his questions. " _ **Fuck you.**_ "

" _ **Excuse me?**_ " Sans growled. "Care to repeat that for me?"

"You heard me." Frisk shrugged. "Unless you're too thick-headed to understand me as well. Which does explain you both very well, if I'm _tibia_ very honest with you." She smirked. She cringed as the headache came back to its full form.

Sans was slightly confused at her facial expression, but his frustration and disappointment overpowered any kind of worry he may have had for Frisk. He realized that she needed a serious chastisement. The kind that Papyrus had to receive when he was only a little monster. He pulled up his sleeves as Frisk gulped.

Sans beckoned her over to him as he sat on the couch. He kept his legs close together. That's something he doesn't do too often when sitting down. "Come here, Frisk."

"What are going to do?" Frisk stayed in her stop with her arms still crossed over her chest.

"You're going to receive a spanking you so well deserve." Sans confirmed. He pat one of his knees. "Come here. Get over my lap. I won't say this again. If you disagree once more, then you won't like what happens next." He warned her the best he could. He could get a little scary when pushed too far.

He remained calm at all costs.

"N-No." Frisk finally was beginning to realize what she was in for. That still didn't get rid of her attitude, though. "I don't want to."

"It doesn't matter what you want. It matters on what you truly need." Sans corrected. "Please, come here. This is your last chance."

"No! I won't listen to you! You're crazy! I won't let you spank me like I'm _your_ little kid! Are you insane!? I won't do it!" Frisk screamed and then she scrambled up the stairs. Of all things to happen, she bumped into Papyrus at the top of the stairs. He held onto her shoulders before she fell backwards down the stairs.

"SANS!" Frisk screeched as she attempted to escape the taller skeleton's grasp. "I DON'T THINK THE HUMAN REALLY NEEDS A SPANKING. SHE'S JUST HAVING A BAD DAY, IS ALL." With him still defending her, it made her feel much worse for how she treated him all this time.

Sans was slowly walking up the stairs in a certain intimidating way that gave chills down Frisk's spine. "Papyrus, I cannot let her hurt you like that. It was completely uncalled for."

"BUT THERE MUST BE SOMETHING THAT HAS MADE HER LIKE THIS." Papyrus started scratching his lower jaw in thought.

"FINE!" Frisk exploded. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I'M LIKE THIS? IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE A SEVERE HEADACHE AND NO ONE HERE HAS SOME DAMN MEDICINE THAT I CAN USE!" Frisk was beyond annoyed by everything.

"Seriously? That's the reason why you're like this?" Sans looked disgusted.

"..." For once in a long while, Frisk didn't know what to say.

"Papyrus, please. Let me deal with her as I see fit. She and you are under my roof, after all. You can stay in your room until we're done here. You dont have to witness this. You could even play some music to drown out her cries and the smacks." Frisk blushed at all that stuff that was going to happening.

Papyrus sighed. "OKAY, FINE. I'M SORRY FOR THIS, FRISK. SANS ONLY WANTS WHAT'S BEST FOR US, EVEN IF IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT." As soon as Papyrus let go of her wrist and entered his bedroom, Sans seized her by the other wrist and they proceeded back to the couch.

Sans sat down and took no time flinging her perfectly across his lap. He used his magic to keep her pinned on his lap and also used it for his bony hand that was beginning to rain down swats on her upraised, wiggling bottom.

She screamed with defiance as she beat on his leg with her fists and swung her legs to and fro. Eventually, he had to pin her legs under his one leg and held one of her wrists on her back. Then, the spanking resumed.

Frisk eventually began to sob. All the feelings of the horrid day rushed over her like a fever dream. She couldn't believe she would've acted that way towards people she genuinely cared about, even if they are a little annoying. Sobs and screams filled the house as his swats began to become rougher as it seemed as if the punishment would never end.

Finally, it did.

Frisk sat up and hugged Sans tight as she continued on sobbing in his shoulder. He pat her back. "There, there. Your slate has been cleaned. No reason to let this take over you. Okay?"

She nodded and whispered, "O-Okay, Sans. I'm sorry."

Sans smiled as he hugged her a bit tighter. "*welp, let's hope we never have to do that ever again. *ey, kiddo?"

Frisk smiled as the tears began to disappear completely in his soft coat. "Yeah. I hope so too."


End file.
